sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
TDIDR2/Episode 2
Part 1 It was 7 AM. Everyone was sleeping except for two people who were kissing on the pool in front of Hotel Mirai. TOM: '''This is good. '''JUNKO: '''I have never been this attracted to a boy before. Pretty much everyone wants me because I'm a fashionista and I'm super hot. '''TOM: '''They are right. ------''CONFESSIONAL'' '''TOM: '''So, you want to know how everything started huh, you horny bitches? Okay, I will tell you. We were at the party in the Old Building. Ibuki was playing her guitar, Hiyoko was dancing, Fuyuhiko was drinking grape juice along with Sonia, Gundham was petting his hamsters and Claire and Hajime disappeared, maybe they kissed?, Akane ate pretty much everything, Byakuya wasn't doing shit and I was admiring Junko dancing ''La Macarena ''after Ibuki stopped playing. After everyone was listening to ''Waterfalls ''we almost had sex in the bathtub at my cottage but it was awkward because cameras were everywhere. ------'''HIYOKO: '''You guys are so gross. '''CRIM: '''Tom and Junko together oml '''BOBBY: '''Yoooo go dude! '''CLAIRE: '''Bitches wake the fuck up. '''TOM: '''What are you bitches doing here?! '''WUBBZY: '''Usami called everyone via Skype saying we need to go the Restaurant. '''TOM: '''What '''AKANE: '''WE. HAVE. TO. EAT. '''JUNKO: '''We didn't hear anything duh? '''TOM: '''I think it's because we were kissing underwater for some time. '''TERUTERU: '''THIS IS SO HOT, I SHIP IT '''IBUKI: '''Hey hey, what if they died and we're seeing their ghosts? I mean, no one can kiss underwater without choking? '''HAJIME: '''I don't think they really did die... '''BYAKUYA: '''Wait, a murder?! '''MONOKUMA: ''(appears) Shut your mouth bitches, ''a pig barf ''summoned you! ''(disappears) HIYOKO: 'Wait so Usami is Mikan? '''MIKAN: '''I'm not a pig barf!! ''*cries* '''TOM: '''Fine idiot hookers, go. I will get dressed. '''JUNKO: '''Following you sweetie! '''MAHIRU: '''If Usami wants everyone and they're not coming, I wll smash their heads with a baseball bat. '''IBUKI: '''This actually reminds me of a tv-series where a killer with a weird devil costume as on a killing spree in a university in the USA and some guys of a confraternity are trying to fight them with baseball bats but only get roasted and one of them even loses his arms. '''CLAIRE: '''This looks cool, I wanna watch it. '''MONOKUMA: ''(appears) WHAT ARE YOU BITCHES WAITING?! ENTER THE FUCKING RESTAURANT! ''(goes away) SONIA: '''Guess we need to go. '''KAZUICHI: '''What Sonia said! '''SONIA: '''Hey guys, did someone talk? '''KAZUICHI: '''WHAT?! ''*cries* ''#ForeverAlone Part 2 '''RANTARO: wow tom ur so hot TOM: wow thank you JUNKO: WHAT ABOUT MEH ANGIE: lets gtfo here im bored plus atua CRIM: fergalicious CLAIRE: meh hajimes not even that hot bye They all leave as Jabberwock Island explodes. Ibuki, Sonia and Gundham make it out alive tho. SONIA: oooh gundham so hot so warm GUNDHAM: sonia ur so wild would u care to be my sixth dark deva of destruction IBUKI: YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO bitch me too the fuck ~these are kanon facts nishishi